Once lost but never forgotten
by Irelandgirl19
Summary: Living a lie all of her life Cadie finally becomes who her father hates most in this world. Will she be able to find answers or will she turn her back on the families that have always been there but haven't been given the chance, just like her father did.


Just wanted to say sorry for not updating my other two stories, I know there is some of you that really want an update.. I will try my hardest. I've had some difficulties with trying to write. Writer's block I believe. Well on to the story. :P Hope you like!!!

* * *

Everyday I wished for change and when I got it, I wanted everything that I wished away to come back to me. As far as I could remember back to when I was really little everything seemed fine. What I didn't know at the time was deceit and lies were to blame for the split in the family. A family in which had always been held together by love and a certain secret. Growing up we were a happy close-knit family. Going on vacation and such… In my parents eyes I was their golden child, the one that was the best in everything and a daddy's little girl. Looking back I know that it was just a front that my parents had kept up in order for me to never know about my past, my relatives and the secret that has haunted my father for years. For seventeen years, my parents kept the one thing that tied four families together, but in one night everything changed. We lived in the same little town all of my life, nothing ever happened out of the ordinary but things were about to change.

Coming home, I walked into the living room and was wrapped up in warmth and comfort. Everyday for the past seventeen years I had felt the same feeling. What I didn't know was in a couple of short hours, I wouldn't feel at home for a really long time.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked out loud to an empty house. _I guess they aren't home yet._

The whole day I had been feeling weird. Every year around my birthday I would get sick, this year though I had hoped would be different. Since no one was home I decided to take a nap. What I hadn't expected was to sleep so long and in a few short moments be kicked out of my home for the rest of my life.

I was violently shaken awake by my father and to my mother crying.

"You're one of them!" My father screamed at me.

"What…" "Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked my father sitting up and rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Look down at your hands, you stupid girl!" "I knew you would be just like the rest of them, a freak!" My father yelled. _What was he talking about…?_

"I'm what, Daddy I'm your little girl still!" I said, moving closer to my father with tears in my eyes.

"No, get away from me, your mother and this house!" "Never come back!" He shouted while pointing towards the door.

"I didn't do anything, I promise…" I started to say.

"Margaret, go pack everything that can fit into two suitcases for Cadie!" He asked her and then whipped around when I asked him.

"Where am I supposed to go, to live?" I asked him.

"I don't care where you go, the moment you brought your filth into MY household; you lost me and your mother!" He bit out with hooded eyes that were filled with hatred.

In all the years that I have known my father, I have never saw such rage, felt such hatred and heard such cold words as I did right then. He had changed from the loving and caring father that I knew and loved in such a short time.

Going over to the desk, my father ripped open the top drawer and then threw an envelope at me.

"What is this?" I asked my father. By that time I had stopped crying and was just numb.

"Important papers and inheritance money!" "Get out and never come back, you're not welcome here, head to Boston!" He shouted to me.

"What am I going to do in Boston?" I asked him.

"Go to Boston, drive to Ipswich and look up Danvers.

Looking up I find my mother staring at me with sad but cold eyes.

"Goodbye Cadence." "I put your bags in your car." She stated in a matter of fact sort of voice.

Walking to the door, I take a look back at my parents. In the next instant I feel my father's foot on my back and am kicked down the stairs, finally falling to the ground. Picking myself up I hear my arm crack unnaturally and find myself knowing that I just had my arm broken by one of the people that I had loved and trusted my whole life. Before I know what's going on my whole body starts glowing and I open my mouth to scream but what comes out is a different language. Moving my arm, I realize that I just healed my own arm.

Hearing the door slam shut, I know that I would never see them again. Raising my head I look at the door for the last time. Getting up slowly I move to my car and numbly get into it. Without ever realizing it, I arrive at the airport an hour later. _I don't know what to do._

* * *

Everywhere I turn when walking through the airport, I am reminded of how lost I feel. Everyone keeps looking at me with their sad concerning eyes and bumping into me. The airport is so jammed packed with people that there is little space to walk around. Walking up to the desk to get a ticket I hear people whispering things about me. I turn around to glare at them but find that they aren't talking to each other at all. What I was hearing were people's thoughts of me. _I must look like a train wreck, I feel like it to say the least._

I looked at the middle-aged woman that is helping me get my ticket. I then realize that she has said my name four times already and is about to say it again. _Cadence Johnson._

"Sorry." I said to her.

"It's quite all right, you seem like you've been through a lot." "Do you need help to the loading gate?" She asked me. _Finally, someone to help me._

"Yes, please." I told her.

We walked to the loading gate in silence, I am thankful for that. I just met her but I didn't want anyone to know what happened. I am not really sure if everything that has happened is for real, but then I feel a sting in my heart of the words that my father said to me.

Once I got on the plane, I get situated and then fall into a deep horrific sleep. Not once, but three times I am woken up by the head flight attendant to see if I'm all right.

"Yes, I am just having nightmares." "I don't like flying." I tell her. But in reality I am dreaming of being parentless and the changes that have happened to my body, personality and spirit. I know that I will never be the same person ever again. I don't know if that scares or interests me more.

The next few hours I waste my time reading gossip magazines and thinking about what I am going to do when I find this Danvers thing. I really don't know if it's a place or if it's a name of a person or family.

* * *

We finally arrive at the airport. I go down and get my bags from baggage claim. Glancing down at my watch I look at the time. _11:12 p.m._ I headed back up to the information booth to find a hotel for the night, finally after twenty minutes on the phone I book a hotel room. I start walking to the exit and when I stepped out into the cold air of Boston, I was instantly wrapped up in a thin layer of frost bit. I've never known cold like this, even in the winters around my small town. I flagged down a cab to take me to my hotel and we make it there in fifteen minutes. When I arrive at my room I walk in, close the door and finally brake down. The room is a new feeling, a new smell to me and I have never known the feeling of alone like this before.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hopefully you like. I will be updating Mr. Garwin's Charm and Hunted soon. 


End file.
